


Tiger's Wolf

by Mariposa04121996



Series: Bloody Kingdom [1]
Category: freestyle - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa04121996/pseuds/Mariposa04121996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf and Tiger are warriors in a vicious war, but when the enemies leader approaches them, can they take an offer of diplomacy with out betraying their own leader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own play on the vampire bund that is in no way connected to the vampire bund but is more so in inspired by part by the story.

The world isn’t as we know it. Since the dawn of time there has been a society of “beings”. They are what we know as vampires. As a whole, they call themselves the “Laminati”, however unlike vampires the Laminati have no aversion to the sun. The Laminati are a savage race of preternaturally strong beings that revere strength and viscously cull out the weak. The Laminati have six sects broken up by how they feed and their pray. the Travak, the true vampires or drinkers of blood and their hunters the Antravok. The Sanveta, the succubus and their hunters the Laveta. And the “mix breed” Navante, who take blood or sexual energy as they need: and their hunter, the Cavante. Besides the sect, the Laminati are split up again into 60 different powers they call “Gahumati”. 

They are ruled by the strongest of the Laminati and live in fear of the “guards”. The guards are the eight strongest Laminati in each Gahumati. One from each sect, the only exception is the Navante and the Cavante, who birth only twins. The only Gahumati that is not in the guards is that of the eight Laminati rulers that make “the counsel of kings” also known as the “counsel” and their mates. The counsel of kings is made of four males and four females 

The society after eons of drifting and shadows has decided to come out into the light. They wish to have their own country: their own place to call home. So they are taking over large portions of land along Dublin Ireland. The land was bought over a span of 40 years. No one had known that the Laminati where basically taking over Irelands economy. 

When the humans did realize what had happened, the Laminati had already where building their single city country in Dublin’s Bay. The Island was dubbed the “Tomb”. The city was to be a floating mass of concrete run by the Gahumati of the Laminati. On land the Laminati had set up a school for their children, and a port that a bridge would connect to the island that aloud traffic. the island would be autonomous and ruled by the counsel and their mates. 

No one could have predicted the outing of the Laminati, or the reaction of the general public to them. The mass hysteria over attacks and over becoming one. Laminati who once lived quietly now where chased out by the people the once worked for or worked with. 

That was until the Travak counsel member known only as the bloody king rallied his guard for battle. The fighting was bloody and in the end the laminate ruled the world and humans where repressed and for the most part subjected to the Laminate’s rule. Their strongest hold remaining in Ireland. They aloud the humans to maintain the notion of freedom by allowing the humans governments to play puppet to their will. For the most part the Laminati remained removed from the human’s tedious politics. But the fear still remained, the fear of the Laminati turning on them and once and for all destroying the humans. The Laminati welcomed human visitors on to their island fortress and allowed them to see their festivals and customs. The Laminati shed light on what it was like in the medieval ages and even before that to the times of the ancient Romans, and ancient Egyptians. The Laminati even helped to train soldiers, and those who just desired to learn, to defend themselves against the Laminati. 

This continued for decades and after many years the humans have all but forgotten about the Laminati. The Laminati becoming just an everyday thing. That was until the demons showed up and destroyed everything insight. In the face of the threat the Laminati and the humans teamed up to work together. That is, they worked together under the supervision and fear of all the guard and the counsel brought to bear. 

The Laminati and the humans worked in teams of eights or tens, with no less then 4 laminati in each. They struck fast with the laminati of each team heading the strike and the humans providing back up and evacuation if it was needed. Its been 20 years since the demon raids, and now they are trying to come back and do it all again. The counsel and their guards the only thing standing between the destruction of the world and life as it had been. No one wanted the balance to change.


	2. the hunt

As Tiger lounged in bed, he watched the sunset through the large bay windows across from the bed. The sound of water running resounded throughout the room. He moved to sit up in the large bed resting his back against the back of the bed he stretches his long legs out on the bed. He was already showered and dressed in the usual body hugging blue jeans and tight blood red turtle-neck sweater, and heavy black steel-toed boats. His long wet orange/red, black and white hair tied back into a low tight ponytail that was then twisted into a low bun. Still staring blankly out the window, he hears the sound of the the water cut off. 

“Damn it, where’s my towel?” the angry male voice rings out off the bathroom. A mischievous grin spreads across Tiger’s lips as his eyes instantly train on the bathroom door. 

“Well, Wolf, did you look in the laundry?” Tiger calmly asks, seeming almost bored by the conversation. His smile never lessening, as he continued to stare at the door. A head with shaggy gray hair poked out of the bathroom glaring at him. Tiger shrugs while still grinning, a growl sounds as the head disappears.

“Why the hell is my towel in the damn laundry?” the angry voice inquires. He emerges fully from the bathroom with a fresh towel around his hips. Wolf moves angrily towards the closet across from the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Tigers eyes track the movement as Wolf walks by, seeming enthralled by it.

“See a new towel isn’t so bad.” Tiger says calmly. Now staring at the closet, the sounds of rustling and angry muttering come from behind the closed door. As the door opened again, Tiger quickly looks away and over to their small little sitting area next to him. The sitting area contains two deep red leather seats turned towards each other and a coffee table between them and a large window be hind it. 

 

Wolf walks out dressed in lose black cargo pants with pockets down his legs and a black muscle shirt and, and tan work boats, a black leather jacket in one hand and the towel in the other. Wolf walks back to the bathroom for a moment. Then he walks over to the twin silver, fireproof weapon cabinets that sit to the side and behind the sitting area, he drapes his jacket over the red leather. 

“You coming out on the raid tonight?” Wolf says as he busied himself with pulling gear out of his weapons cabinet. He first pulls out hanging belt holster of pure black leather. He then pulls his twin 44 caliber dessert eagles out, his pride and joy in his collection, checking and checking them. Tiger waited till Wolf had finished checking the guns.

“…. Do you want me to?” Tiger asks playfully with a raised eyebrow. Wolf turns slightly to the side to stare at Tiger, his hands hovering above black the holsters for his guns. He freezes for a heartbeat. 

“Of course I want you with me. You are my one equal in a fight. There’s no one I trust more then you.” Wolf says as he confusedly pushes home his guns. Tiger watches intently as wolf pulls another pair of Sig Sauer 9 mms. and a chest halter for them, quickly checking and holstering them before pulling out his sword and tying it to his hip along with his whip. Damn it why am I teasing the poor guy like this? Tiger thinks to himself as he watches Wolf prepare for the fight a little more. Oh well I can’t help myself when he reacts like this. Wolf pulls out several full magazines for both gun sets stashing them in his jacket and in holster pockets and in the many pockets of his jeans. Leaving his jacket on the back of the seat, he looks at Tiger. He was armed as befitted a guard of the Laminati. 

Sighing with mock irritation Tiger gets up as wolf stares at him, and walks over to his weapon cabinet. He’s so easy. Tiger thinks as he pulls out his throwing daggers putting them in his belt holster, grabs his 9mm pistols checking them as he holsters them. Last he easily hauls out a huge claymore out as he straps it to his back and a pair matching whips that he ties to his belt. 

“You ready? Oh by the way I was coming with you weather you wanted it or not so don’t worry about me.” Tiger says as he shuts his cabinet door. Wolf grabs his jacket sliding it on over his weapons.

“Yeah I’m ready. You really bringing the claymore this time?” Wolf asks tilting his head in curiosity. 

“No just thought I’d pull it out and not use it.” Tiger says playfully, as he strides easily and silently around the bed and grabs the trench coat hanging by the door and walks out into the long hallway. Wolf follows him out quietly. Just as they step out another pair steps out down the hall. A huge hulking guy nicknamed Polar, had spiked his short pure white hair. He was wearing blue jeans a slightly loss black t-shirt with a white leather jacket over it. He seemed weaponless but Tiger knew he was armed with at least two to three pistols and tons of daggers. The other, nicknamed Macaw, stood out with bright red hair with streaks of blue, yellow and green running lightly through his hair his hair hung long down his back. He wore a tie-died shirt and jacket, with blue jeans and black work boats. 

“Polar, Macaw, how have you guys been getting along? Haven’t seen you much?” Tiger inquires with a playful smile. Macaw looks over with an aloof expression that he seems to show everyone except Polar, as he ties his long hair into a ponytail, and then into a bun as well. As the four of us walk to the stairs. We where in a mansion with whitewashed walls and natural colors through out the residence. After seven flights of plain carpeted stairs, we reach a giant kitchen and dining area that we cross to a spiraling staircase of chestnut wood.

We walk down to room of chairs of varying shades of oranges and dark yellows in two semicircles with a ring of couches varying reds in the middle. A set of French doors opened to a huge pool and a field the room was made of floor to ceiling bay windows in the corner next to us sat a stone stair case lead to the huge basemen garage. A giant cedar door with two slanting glass panels lead to the front yard, and porch and the ring of sixteen 10 story mansions that sat facing each other with a grand mansion sitting in the middle. 

There was a sizeable distance between the buildings with stables sitting in the middle of each of the mansions and their neighbors. Pastures dot the fields behind the mini-mansions with the grand stable attached to the grand mansion. It was easy to spot things that didn’t fit in this place that only could fit the riches of humans, not the military men that would support their raid on a demon stronghold. 

Looking around the lavish living room Tiger quickly spotted the out of place humans siting in the middle ring of couches. As Tiger vears towards the humans, another pair walks in trough the door facing the grand mansion and the others. Light, a woman of slight build and long bright golden hair and tan sun-kissed porcelain-like skin, walks in to the room. She was in light colored blue jeans, and a cream shirt under a bright gray trench coat. Behind her, Shadow, a tall man of large build and black hair with alabaster skin walks in, he was the complete opposite of her. He was in a tight black t-shirt, and black leather pants, with a black trench coat draped over his large frame, and heavy black boats clad to his feet. 

“Tiger, Macaw, its wonderful to see you.” Light says in greeting as she smiles over at the group then continues on “Wolf, Polar, its wonderful to see you two are well. The 6 off us don’t get to go on missions often.” The group behind Tiger nods in acknowledgment of the two.

“Its been too long light. You can always brighten a day,” Tiger says lightly, then quickly goes on “in more ways the one.” The last bit of the conversation earns him a rough growl from Shadow that ends as the leader of the humans speaks up

“Um…… I’m Sargent Wilkins. I’m the leader of this little group of hooligans behind me.” Says the oldest human of the little group. The group of humans erupt in irritated mutters at the Sargent’s words. 

“Sargent did you have to say that?” Asks one of the youngest humans asks embarrassed by the Sargent. 

“Yes Robert, I did.” The Sargent says playfully to the man 

“I’m Shadow, I’m a Travak and lead the Laminati group. I’m kings guard, and normally I don’t bother with the raids. However, this raid I was ordered to go on by my lord. Probably because of my Gahumati. This is my partner Light, and the other four are Tiger and Wolf, and Polar and Macaw.” Shadow speaks up, the 5 of us let him. Its no fun to fight with a foe you can’t see, and he uses his powers to well. Tiger absentmindedly thinks as shadow speaks.

Footsteps sounds on the stairs behind Tiger making him quickly turn around. Dread, another huge male, with short black hair and light gray eyes, walks down the steps with his partner Soul a light sandy blonde haired man with striking purple eyes. Soul was slim with long sliver hair tied into a ponytail, he wore a light gray sweater that clung to his body and faded blue jeans and low cut tan boats. Dread wore a tan sweater and a black duster with dark blue jeans and heavy black boats

“Dread?” Tiger tentatively asks, not even bothering to try asking the quiet natured Soul why they where there. 

“I was asked to accompany the raid to support Shadow. I was asked by ….” Dread says whimsically with a bored and put on air to his words cut off by a hand to his arm. Suddenly Soul leans in and whispers something in his ear to which Dread nods and silently steps closer to Soul. Something’s very wrong, Soul never does that. But what is it? Tiger thinks instinctively shifting closer to Wolf just as Wolf does the same move. Polar grabs Macaws shoulder as Macaw steps backward into Polar. Shadow quietly steps closer to Lights side. 

“Uh just a quick question for you guys are you armed besides those two?” Asks Sargent Wilkins as he points to Tiger and Wolf the only two with obvious weapons, turning towards Tiger and Wolf specifically “You have more weapons then the two guns and the huge sword right?”  
Tiger feels hysterical laughter bubbling up his throat. 

“I have 50 throwing daggers, twin .50 caliber desert eagle pistols and 10 clips for said pistols on me as well as two whips tied to my holster under my jacket. My favorite weapon is a claymore I’ve lovingly named Backbite, it’s already in the car.” Shadow says with a raised eye brow before continuing on 

“we simply prefer to hide how many weapons we have considering we aren’t hunting mindless animals but cunning and calculating demons who have their own strengths and powers. Also I can assure you those two probably have at lest three whips, another four pistols of varying sizes and at lest close to a hundred knives and throwing daggers. We are ready for our mission.” Says Light pointedly singling out Tiger and Wolf.

The sound of a horses’ screams cuts through all further conversation and the sound of racing hoofs cuts through the startled silence. Tiger races out the door and along the houses wall to the pasture right behind the house. Wolf was close behind Tiger as they ran past the pool. The others following quickly behind them as they hit the pasture. As one the reach the fence at a dead run and volt themselves over. 

The horse where pushing them into the pasture fence close to where Tiger lands after vaulting over the fence. Six stallion chargers stand a few feet in front of the mares of their herds who pushed themselves into a corner of the pasture. They where of varying colors, two were pure jet black, one a sandy colored chestnut, a pure silver gray, and a chocolate colored dark chestnut stallion stand in a half circle in of the mares and foals that had been in the pasture with them.

“Shit! What’s spooked them? They are war trained chargers for crying out loud.” Tiger growls while rushing further in to the field. The stallions charge after them. As Tiger pulls out ahead a beautiful dark chestnut stallion charges after him. Tiger leaps onto the stallions back. Together they sail over the far pasture fence. The stallion slides to a stop soon after landing on the other side, while Tiger barely manages to hold on. Shadow charges over from the stable as Tiger slides off the stallion. Shadow launches a saddle and bridle at him. As Tiger catches it, the others land with their horses. 

“Go! Light and I will deal with the soldiers till you guys get back!” Shadow calls out to us sending us off he charges back into the house to keep the soldiers busy, Light silently follows after him.

Each of them gets thrown a saddle and bridle in turn and they saddle the stallions as Shadow and light reaches their sides. Tiger is done first and mounts up, settled on his stead Tiger unleashes a racking roar. Two answering growls sound from the shadows as two giant Tigers emerge. A shimmering light surrounds the tigers and two humans stand where the tigers where. A howl, and deep roar sound with growls and roars answering as a pack of 60 huge wolfs and two giant Polar bears show up. 

“Sasha, Sandre, something’s riling up the horses help the wolves and the Polars find it, if it’s a simple full-blooded predator take it out, if its not signal for help. GO!!!” Tiger snaps as similar commands are given to the others. 

“Well, the good news is that its not of my Gahumati. That would be far more trouble some.” Shadow says dryly into Tigers mind “what if its an animal Gahumati?”

“Then Wolf and I should be able to handle it. Well at the very lest Wolf, Polar, and I should be able to take them out.” Tiger says out loud

“Very well, if it’s an element Gahumati, light and me should be able to take them out of commission. Blood has appeared so if its one of the body Gahumati.” The reply sounds like a whisper.

Screams of a human nature sound from the forest with the howl of few wolves as well sound, pulling Tiger out of his mental conversation. Tiger quickly turns his horse around and sends the charger into a powerful gallop with the others following closely behind. The dark chestnut moved with udder confidence through the forest. For about a mile around the underbrush of the forest had been removed, and feather out many trails spiraled out to the surrounding mountains. 

“Chelan, we must hurry. Can you find them?” Tiger whispers in to the chestnuts ears. Snorting indigently the chestnut stallion, Chelan, pulls forward to lead the pack of racing horses. 

Chelan charges through the trails, sliding short at the scene of a slight female crouched on a low branch in a tree with three of the huge dire-wolves circling the tree. One of the polar bears lumbers out of the trees attracted to the noise. A sharp growled command behind me brings the polar’s head around to stare at the group behind me. The two tigers slink forward next to Chelan looking up and over the tall stallions shoulder to Tiger asking silently for a command.

“Sasha, Sandre, back off.” Tiger growls out quickly, instantly the tigers lay down and start licking their paws quietly.

“Are you the Travak guard?” the girl asks from the safety of the tree still eyeing the restless wolves at the base of the tree. 

“Delar, call the wolves back. Now!” Tiger snaps throwing himself over Chelan’s shoulder, landing with a soft thud next to a tiger, looking at the large male tiger who aloofly watches the scene, “Sandre, follow after.”, turning to the slight female, Tiger answers her, “Yes, we are the Travak guard, and this is the ruling counsels’ land. Why are you here?” as Tiger talks he moves forward ignoring the low growl calling the wolves back and the quite padding of Sandre following obediently behind him.  
“My name is Tasha. My village was recently raided by demons. I was the only survivor. I come to petition for the help of the ruling counsel.” Tasha say formally, she’s shaking in the tree with fear. A smile briefly flashes across Tigers face as Tasha forces out the formal statement 

“My name is Clarise. My moniker or Gahumati name is Tiger. As you could probably guess by my hair and companion.” Tiger says softly, waving an absentminded hand in the direction to the silent tiger behind him. 

“It is my pleasure to meet you guard Tiger.” Tasha addresses him formally, as her eyes widen “and forgive my rudeness but I’d prefer to talk to a guard less know for his characteristic flippantness.” This earns her the choked laughs of the still mounted guards. 

“Fair enough, might I suggest not taking on Dread or Soul? They are worse then me, I’m afraid.” Tiger answers thoughtfully then continues on “I believe your best bets with this group are my partner Wolf or Macaw, Polar while gruff is fair and logical.” 

“Thanks for the bode of confidence there, Tiger.” The low voice quietly says, Dread leans forward on his huge pure black stallion and continues, “but it’s a fair assessment of the group. You normally don’t care enough to try.” Tiger blows Dread a kiss and smiles at him.

“Thanks for your advice but I’d prefer to talk to one of the guards of my Gahumati.” Tasha shakily cuts into the banter before it can escalate. With growls and yips more wolves show up and they start play fighting next to the tree. 

“And your Gahumati is?” Tiger asks over the over exuberant wolves shooting a glare over at his partner. At the smug look on Wolfs face Tiger quietly signals to Sandre with his hands, sending the huge male tiger to end the play fighting. 

With the soft signals Sandre charges the fighting wolves and sends them scattering into the forest. Wolf opens his mouth to protest, Tiger silences him with a raised eyebrow. Just you try it asshole, you will suffer for weeks. Tiger thinks irritated at the interruption. The tiger instantly returns to his previous position right behind Tiger, brushing softly against him as he moves back to position. The tiger was almost as tall as Tigers 6” 6’ frame, easily hitting Tigers chest to brush him. Tiger maintains his eye contact with Wolf as the tiger moves to quietly sit in front of Tiger. Until Tasha answers the question softly 

“My Gahumati is blood.” Tasha answers, at this all banter silences. Tiger slowly turns to face Tasha again. The 

“You wish to talk to one of the ruling counsel?” Tiger asks Tasha in shock. 

“Yes, it was a fully blood village.” Tasha answers confused, the wolves quietly slink back into the fray to sit silently next to Wolf’s silver stallion.


	3. The ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race to deal with the demon den starts but instead of finding the demons asleep or preparing for a fight, their having a party?

What is she thinking? The only thing that will garner sympathy with Blood is the shared Gahumati. He’ll destroy her just as soon as look at her. Wolf thinks quickly, shifting forward in the saddle Wolf encourages the huge stallion to move, Move forward Hamite! Tensing his leg against the beautiful silver charger. The charger moves him closer to Tigers war-mount, Chelan. Hamite obediently side steps to Chelan’s side that Sandre had occupied. Moving to stand shoulder to shoulder with Chelan, Hamite pauses with the slightest draw on the reins.

Wolf slides off of Hamites side and the wolves move in to the same position that Sandre had taken. Wolf moves to stand by Tiger warily the wolves approach Sandre and sit close together behind Wolf. 

“Tasha, that may not be in you best interest. We know our lord better then most as we are his guards. He is as fickle as they come, if you catch him on a bad day, he is as likely to kill you as help you.” Wolf pleads to her reason, “It is best if you state your case to the guard: as we are as independent of the king, as we are bound to the king’s orders.” Dang, we have to hurry or its our asses if we don’t make the mission. The ones with the most to lose are Shadow, Light, Dread, and Soul. 

“Tasha, we currently have a mission to complete come with us to the complex, and we will hear of your case when we return.” Dread says softly braking into the conversation, “Also its best if you ride with Wolf or Polar, they have the most pliant mounts.” With that Dread wills his massive black charger around effectively ending the conversation.

“You can ride with me, Tasha, Polar can be quite intimidating.” Wolf says playfully smiling at Polar as he walks back to Hamite. Tasha follows him and quickens her pace as the wolves round to follow her, seeming to stalk her as the unusually huge wolves slink quietly along. 

Wolf swings himself up in the saddle smoothly then reaches his hand down to pull her up with him. As she approaches Hamite, he snorts with an irritated air at her making her pause in hesitation. 

“Don’t mind him, he’s just putting on an air. Take my hand.” Wolf says exasperatedly giving a sharp correction by shaking the rains lightly at the huge charger to silence the horse. Tasha takes Wolfs hand, he pulls her into the saddle in front of him in the saddle. Tiger smoothly slides back into his saddle as well. 

“Where’s the demon nest we’re raiding again? I think the chargers could use a good hard ride.” Tiger asks as he signals the tigers to head them off to the mansion. 

“I believe a good hours ride east. Adding in the ride, the mission would still be with in the expected parameters as long as we dispatch the demons with out a single hitch.” Wolf says thoughtfully, “Also, I’m sure that Shadow briefed the humans to save the time it took us to find her and talk to her.’

The rest of the ride went by quietly and quickly as the chargers crashed through the forest at a swift gallop again. They reached the house and the charges obediently slide to a stop. Wolf quickly dismounts from Hamite. Reaching for Tasha, Wolf swings her out of the saddle be for Hamite could act out and throw her from his back. 

“Go in side and have a seat where ever you like, but I don’t think you’ll like it out here in a minute, I’m going to call my wolves alphas to do some stuff with them.” Wolf says quietly, Tasha nods and quickly enters the house. 

Turning around to face the forest again, Wolf releases a sharp calling whistle, two wolves detach from the shadows and slink to Wolfs side. One was as white as newly fallen snow, the other the same color as the shadows it had melted out of.  
“Day, guard the horses until I get back old girl, I should be quick,” Wolf commands the white wolf who yelp’s in response and approach’s the horses rubbing her head against Hamite’s legs in greeting, then Wolf turns quickly to the black wolf “Night, get three of the betas. Your joining the mission, round them up quickly we leave soon.” The black wolf races off to round up the wolves 

Wolf walks into the house to a yelling match between the human Sargent and Shadow. The argument held little interest to Wolf, but it seemed it was over transportation for the mission. As Wolf walks by he catches Shadows side of the argument. 

“We have our horses which will get us there just as fast as the cars. Also if we use the horses we can bring more back up then if we ride in the cars. We can bring the animals that half of us command.” Shadow snarls in irritation at the human. Well, he’s a brave little human to stand up to the resident master of shadows. He might be useful yet. Wolf muses playfully.

“Lord Blood,” Wolf greets the man dressed in a pure white suit amusedly watching the argument play out. 

“Wolf, I thought I heard the wolves howling on the night wind earlier.” Blood greets Wolf softly, “So, your joining the raid tonight? How rare to see your skills in the field for such an easy task.”

“Easy task? You ordered two of the most feared guard member to go on this mission. So forgive me if I don’t believe that the mission will be all that easy, I’m just relieved that Polar is coming with us. as for Dread and Soul for that I thank you my lord, well for sending them with us.” Wolf says softly turning to the heated argument next to him Wolf addresses the human Sargent “Um, Sargent Wilkins, I urge caution when arguing with Shadow, he hasn’t become the second most feared fighter for nothing.” The little comment instantly silences the Sargent 

“Can I ask who’s the most feared?” Sargent Wilkins asks 

“The guy that’s sitting the white suit that’s looked entirely to amused since I’ve walked in to the house.” Wolf says, the Sargent turns to look at Blood who grins at him as a wolfs howl sounds from outside a calling howl that demanded attention, the howl was a call to the hunt and naturally excited the wolves even more. 

“Wolf, they are calling you. Wont you pay attention to them?” Blood says absentmindedly from the couch, seemingly bored now that his entertainment had be cut short by Wolfs interference. Bowing to Blood, Wolf turns sharply on his heels quickly moving to the door. As Wolf reaches the door Tasha speaks up

“Your lord Blood of the Travaks?” Tasha asks Blood from her seat across the room 

“Yes I am. And you are?” Blood asks politely as Wolf exits the house to handle the howling wolves. I hope Tiger intervenes and keeps her out of trouble. I doubt that Blood would be truly be inclined to help her. Wolf thinks worriedly as he quickly greets and calms the wolves figuring out what had set them off

“Day, What’s up?” Wolf as the ethereally beautiful white–haired women steps forward around the horses

“The party you asked for is ready to go when you are Lord Delar. They just got a little impatient to get moving. For that I apologize I’ll put them back into place the moment you leave my lord.” Day says and curtseys low for a moment as she answers him

“Very well, deal with them later, keep them quiet for now.” Wolf says returning to the house. The first thing that greets Wolf is Tiger glaring at him from across the room with Tasha next to him. Relief floods Wolf as he walks over to Tiger and Tasha.  
“Did you talk to Blood, Tasha?” Wolf asks worriedly, as she reaches them.

“No she didn’t, no thanks to you.” Tiger answers for her exasperated, standing up, “What was up with the wolves?”

“That’s good. They where only getting impatient to be on the move. They are wolves meant to hunt and run in the forest. They don’t wait patiently very well.” Wolf responds quietly quickly hugging Tiger and sits down on the other side of Tasha 

“Well we are going by horseback in to the raid, the animals will of course follow us in so its just a matter of gathering them. Macaws getting his little flock together as we speak.” Tiger giggles at his little joke about Macaw as he sits back down as well. Suddenly 10 brilliantly colored birds burst into the room followed more slowly by Macaw himself. 

“I’m ready to go. We need to move quickly.” Macaw says quietly in his typical monotone voice as he enters the room. 

“Well, I’ll call back the tigers. They should be itching for a good fight.” Tiger says as he smoothly raises from his seat.

“Me, too.” Polar agrees and follows Tiger out the door.

“Then let’s get a move on, we should hurry before the demons catch wind of us.” Shadow says to the party, addressing the humans he growls “Keep the cars out of sight, if we are made because of the damn cars I will not be pleased and I want my claymore, now.”

“Yes, Yes Shadow, your Backbite was brought back up by a servant a few moments ago, and with great difficulty tied to your irritable Chaos out front in preparation of your ride. Please, do enjoy your sword to its fullest potential tonight, darling.” Light softly sooths the irritated warrior. Shadow shakes his head in shock at the words. 

“You’re not coming with me?” Shadow asks softly while staring into her eyes pleadingly. Smiling Light smooth’s her hand down the side of his cheek.

“No I can’t come. I have other things I must attend to tonight. However, Lion has agreed to take my place. He will be a useful addition to the team. Also, his partner will be very useful to me in my task for the night.” Light says, as lion enters the house quietly shutting the door behind him sensing the tense air of the room. 

“But Lion isn’t my equal, you are.” Shadow says irritated, and after a tense few minutes of staring at each other he sighs “Very well, do what you must I’ll return in a few hours to our room.”

“Now that I’ve been thoroughly bashed. Is it time to leave yet?” Lion says lightly to the silent room.

“Lets get a move on. Lion is your horse ready to move out?” Shadow asks Lion aloofly suddenly cutting all emotion out.

“Yes Shadow, Slalom is saddled and weapon tied.” Lion answers aloofly turning on his heels and walking out the front to the waiting horses.”

“Well we best go as well.” Wolf says resignedly to Tiger, before turning to Tasha. “Don’t plead your case to Lord Blood. Should you plead for help to him and he denies it. None of us can help you. Take our advice and use the loophole while you can.” With that Wolf walks out of the house to his waiting horse and wolves. 

Throwing his head back, Wolf gives off a summoning howl, summoning all of the 60 wolves in the pack to his side. The alpha wolves join the howl, as Wolf jumps onto Hamite and sends Hamite charging in the direction of the raid. As he raced along the forest the wolves appeared in twos and threes and kept pace with the large charger. Their strides eating up the distance to the target of the night raid. The wind felt good rushing through Wolfs hair. Giving the stallion his head Wolf leans back in the saddle pulling his legs up and standing in the saddle and throwing his hands out to the side. Hysterical laughter bubbled up Wolfs throat at the thrill of Simi weightlessness, as the wind beat against his body. The charger faithfully kept on going in the direction he’d been set on. 

Dropping gracefully back into the saddle Wolf took in the rains again, easily regaining control over Hamites head as the stallion pounded on. You’re a wonderful horse, Hamite. if only you’d let the stable boys work you more, instead of only letting them lead you to pasture and back. Wolf thought in wonder as the stallion’s muscles moved strongly, and smoothly beneath the saddle. 

The animals moved as one as they kept pace with the chargers. Havoc charges forward closing the distance to Hamite. Dread looks over to Wolf and smiles in exhilaration as he urged the charger onward. Well isn’t that rare. Dreads actually happy for once. Wolf thinks laughing as Dread executes several similar saddle stunts as the stallion charges through the forest. 

The horses made good time as they moved through the forest at breakneck speeds. Havoc remained at the front of the racing horses. The sword sheaths tied at the stallions’ saddle glint in flashes of the full moon filtering through the trees. Dreads’ claymore was tied to the back of the saddle and swung with every flex of the stallion’s powerful mussels. 

As they reached their destination an hour later the horses become increasingly twitchy and skittish. They slow without their riders’ command. Havoc is the first to completely stop moving, Hamite freezing next to the black stallion and Souls freezes on the other side. 

“Well, we can’t be more then a ten minute run from the demon base by now.” Dread says cheerfully his short black hair sported a flattened windblown look and his cheeks where rosy from the strong stinging wind. Exhilaration and anticipation flared in Wolf at the thought of the coming fight. As for how hard it was to be, he had no idea but considering that the group was made up almost completely of the first guard, or the guard of the first king or ruling king, where aloud on the mission tonight was indicating a pretty difficult challenge to come. Looking around at the other members of the group, Wolf saw they all seemed caught up by the same hectic and consuming anticipation that Wolf was feeling. 

The hunt is on! Wolf thinks excitedly grabbing a couple swords that the servants of the mansion had tied on to Hamites’ saddle as the group had discussed strategy. After grabbing the weapons and situating them, Wolf runs one of his hands down the horses’ neck softly, and gently pats the horses shoulder with the other hand.

“Hamite go to the road and wait there for me with the others.” Wolf whispers the command to the horse. Hamite turns and obeys the order as he’s been trained to do. The other horses follow after him and the slide into the darkness the forest creates. Karn, Polars pure white stallion, was the last to disappear. His coat making him stand out painfully in the surrounding dark forest. As the horses disappear the animals emerge from the forest. 

“Day, take 10 wolves and guard the horses and make sure they make it to the road, but keep them off of it the humans should be here any minute.” Wolf orders the one pure white wolf of his pack.

“Sasha, go with the wolves. They could use the help, but stay out of the horses’ way and don’t try to help the wolfs heard them. The wolves are quiet good at that job.” Tiger commands his female tiger throwing in a playful jab at the wolves. Wolf rolls his eyes at the insult. The wolves where usually used to herd the horses, so it wasn’t like it was like the usual quips that Tiger made. 

“Tiger leave my wolves alone. They may regularly herd the horses but they are also fantastic fighters as well. They can wrangle bulls as well. It’s a pity that the local competitions wont let me enter them just because their wolves. They would probably win too.” Wolf begins to chastise but turns thoughtful. 

“Most people are terrified of wolves. They are a ferocious predator.” Tiger shrugs it off

“Guys lets quit the banter and get moving, Macaw scout the way for us.” Shadow growls at us with irritation that was growing by the minute. We set off on foot at a dead run through the forest. The animals silently chase us, darting gracefully through the trees. After a five minute run we reach a huge ill maintained mansion siting in the forest. Strobe lights flashed through the downstairs windows as if the mansion was a street club. Tech music could barely be made out from Wolfs position at the edge of the forest. 

“Are they having a party? Or are they faking in?” Wolf whispers in amazement as he stares dumbfounded at the house. 

“Well, it looks like a party. I can see dancers from here, and lots of them.” Tiger answers with a smirk, as he tilts his head and stares through a window.

“Tiger, that can easily be faked with cut outs and thin threads.” Shadow abolishes Tigers easy declaration. A few moments go by and Tiger snickers suddenly and throws his hand over his mouth.

“What happened Tiger?” Wolf asks startled at the sudden sound  
“Well, its not fake. That girl can’t dance to save her life. To the point I even feel bad for her.” Tiger says with a disgusted expression as he rears back from his crouched position balanced on the balls of his feet, and gracefully rolls his weight to the instep of his feet. Wolf giggles a little at Tigers disgusted look and rolls his eyes. Following suit Wolf raises from his position with Polar and Macaw. 

“We’ll see if it’s a demon only party.” Wolf says playfully but trades his jacket for Tigers trench coat while Tiger sadly leaves his claymore with Shadow and dons the black leather jacket to hide the gun holsters and daggers at his belt.

“Be cautious you two, demons are notoriously quick to be aggressive.” Shadow cautions them as Tiger and Wolf move to make it look like they had came from the road. They move silently toward the house. As they reach the two demons come out of the front door and spot them. The demons blanch as they realize Tiger and Wolf are Laminati. The demons aloud their cowardice to show and slink off silently into the night following the road with hands offered in surrender. I hope the wolves that days’ leading gets those cowards. Wolf thinks in irritation as they slink off. They slink off to save their own skin and leave the rest to die in a gruesome slaughter. Wolfs ire grows as they walk to the door of the mansion. 

As they enter they are blasted with techno music blasted at obscene volumes. Strobe lights irritated Wolfs eyes that had gown use to the pitch darkness of night. Wolf looked around ignoring the blaring light, the party was in full swing. Party goers where on a makeshift dance floor in front of a DJs booth. Their bodies writhed and ground against each other. Humans and demons mingled on the dance floor. The rest of the room was opulent compared to the out with lush couches and seats lined the wall obviously pushed with hast to make room for the dance floor. Suddenly the music took a turn in beat to a slow love song that was recently released on the radio. Looking around there was a few same-sex couples roaming around the party with no stares. Shrugging, Wolf grabs Tiger and starts dancing to blend into the crowd. Tiger huffs in surprise and grabs Wolfs biceps as Wolf swings him out on the dance floor. They gracefully slide through the bump and grind of the other dances, as they reach the other side they notice a throne-like chair placed on a dais. A man dressed in black cloths similar to theirs sat relaxed in the chair. His face made of sharp masculine lines, his hair a dark chocolate brown. A woman in a pure white flowing dress sat at his feet on the stairs of the dais. Her face was created of soft giving lines that her black hair framed perfectly. A second man in gray stood at attention just to the right and behind the throne. The women looks up and says something short to the man siting above her. A sharp bark of laughter cuts through the room and the music suddenly cuts off with an unpleasant screeching. Still laughing, the man waves off the stares, and the music and dancing resume. He reaches down and pulls the women up into his lap. Just as she settles, they both lock eyes with Wolf and Tiger. Smiling, the man bacons the two over.


	4. the surprise

“Well we’re screwed.” Tiger says gleefully meeting the pairs eyes in a clear challenge as he would any one that tried to encroach on his territory. Still dancing through the crowd, Wolf leads Tiger to the left side of the dais and they slide out of the dancing crowd. 

“Well, well, what brings you guys to my party? I’m sure there’s more of you milling around out side. Why don’t you call them and tell them to join us? My wife swears you’re here to kill me, but then again she believes that of most people.” The man says in a lazy manner that belies the calculating glint in his eye. As he mentions his wife, the women in his lap stiffens and her eyes widen slightly in shock. She twists in his lap to face him.

“How could you tell them who I am?” The women ask with slight indignation and irritation as she stares at him. A silent conversation takes place between the two as they lock eyes for a moment. But he keeps talking 

“I guess I didn’t introduce myself well. My name with the humans is Clark. My demon name is Sylick. I’m the king of the demons.” The man called Sylick says with the same lazy manner seemingly ignoring the women’s question and irritation. She turns back towards Tiger, giving Tiger a momentary flash of her thighs as her dress shifts, riding up her legs before she could fix it. 

“Forgive my husbands callousness. He is a noble pain in the butt by birth. My human name is Nicole. I’m known to the demons as Rainhana.” The women in white called Rainhana speaks up from Sylicks’ lap.

“See, what did I tell you? We are screwed.” Tiger says in the same gleeful manner that belies the tension running through him. Tiger meets Wolfs eyes; the same form of silent communication pass between them. The only difference is it was a silent goodbye that ran between them. Wolf tenses as he steps back ready to bolt for the help that lay beyond the front door of the mansion. 

“You are no more screwed then me. I don’t wish to battle with such great warriors as yourselves. I think casualties would be unavoidable; the entire point is to avoid further casualties on both sides. A truce if you will.” Sylick corrects

“We are but the guard a truce can’t be negotiated by us. We aren’t even the guard leaders.” Wolf says in irritation at the situation. For solace Wolf moves loser to Tiger. Wolfs presence was a small comfort that Tiger couldn’t indulge in. The sharp laugh that rang out seemed out of place for the somber mood that Tiger felt.

“We need a foot hold, and your far enough up the food chain to provide that at lest.” Sylick says indulgently, but his attention seemed to have strayed to his wife. He runs his hand up the open back of her flowing dress, as he speaks he leans into her as she turns her head away from him. Well at lest he treats her like she is the center of his world. That gives me a little hope for my future. Tiger thinks with slight relief. Tiger in a play for some kind of relaxation moves closer to Wolf and laces his fingers through Wolfs. 

“Not only do you fight together but your lovers too, aren’t you?” Sylick asks Tiger curiously. 

“The best warriors need an equal to balance them.” Tiger answers evasively looking away from Sylick sullenly.

“Well, your partners but that doesn’t matter. Can you propose a truce to your lords?” Sylick asks with a knowing smirk.

“Possibly”

“Ether you can or you can’t”

“Possibly” Tiger shrugs noncommittally at Sylick. Sylick growls like a true demon, his eyes flashing a vicious blood red. Tiger and Sylick lock eyes and commit to a staring contest.

“I never realized how irritating you guys could be.” Sylick growls out after a moment. Rainhana shifts her body tensing at his words.

“That’s just me. We all have an annoying few don’t we my lord.” Tiger answers politely with the lightly vailed insult. Wolf squeezes Tigers hand in an attempt to silence him, it didn’t work as Tiger glared up at the demon king.

“Well, well, well, aren’t we clever? I would have preferred a straight answer. Perhaps I should ask one of your companions out side?” Sylick says in his previous lazy manner. 

“Shadow would be the most useful. Besides our king Shadows the strongest, so he’s the second in command.” Tiger says as he turns on his heels pulling Wolf with him towards the door and freedom. Suddenly the music cuts out again as Sylick raises from his chair gently placing Rainhana on her feet next to him. 

“And if I prefer to work with you? What then?” Sylick calls after them cutting through the silence.

“Our orders where to come here and destroy this place. This was to be a raid.” Tiger says unthinkingly, a horrified gasp fills the room as the demon promptly start to flee.

“So negotiations are impossible?” Sylick ask while raising a hand that freezes the fleeing demons. Sylick tilts his head to the side waiting on an answer. 

“No, but if we come back without having completed our mission we will face sever punishment.” Tiger answers, hiding behind the fact that both him and Wolf didn’t have overly muscular builds like Polar, Shadow and Dread “You of all people should understand the stipulations of a failed mission such as it is.”

“Of course, for the lower levels of my minions, the weaker ones always get the harshest punishment from me. Mostly because their superiors make it worse for them for making them look bad. My stronger followers curry my favor due to their strength.” Sylick answers thoughtfully and with a delicate pause “You don’t seem that weak, I would never arm followers like you are.” Tiger hesitates at Sylicks words and in his hesitation answers Sylicks question.

“No we aren’t weak at all. But two of the others with us are even stronger then us.” Tiger says sullenly at having given up that they weren’t as weak as they may appear to the overly muscular demons

“What guard are you?” Sylick asks quickly excited at making progress. 

“First guard. My moniker is Tiger; you can call me Tiger.” Tiger answers coldly wanting to get out of the mansion. Sylick expectantly looks at Wolf expecting him to answer as well.

“First guard. My moniker is Wolf; everyone calls me Wolf except him.” Wolf answers hesitantly indicating Tiger as the one who calls him by another name. “Even he only calls be by another name mostly in privet or when he’s really worked up and irritated.” Wolf shrugs

“Is it required that you be called by your moniker?” Sylick asks seeming to be interested in small cultural quirks such as the guard moniker. 

“Traditionally it is taboo for a Guard member to give their true name. Its less so in todays day and age, but even now we normally only give our true names to our partner, or lover if they aren’t apart of the guard as well.” Wolf answers silencing Tiger with a hand to Tigers arm. The nerve endings in Tigers arm zings at the genital contact effectively distracting Tiger from the conversation. 

“Really, and what’s the meaning of the moniker? It makes no since to me.” Sylick presses on in his excited questioning. As the words leave his lips the door bursts open with Shadow leading the way in with the massive Polar right on his heels. Two claymores where slung to his back, one was already drawn in apprehension of a fight. 

“Shadow! Wait they want to talk!” Tiger yells, as he and wolf lung as a synchronized team. Rushing Shadow, they stop the large male before he has a chance to attack the closest person. Catching Shadow off guard, they throw him into Polar before he can fully react to the unexpected attack. Both stager back a few steps before regaining their balance. 

“My name is Sylick.” Sylick calls out, and a smirk appears on his lips “And I call Parley!”

“Is that a joke?” Shadow asks shocked then irritation flashes at the blank look Sylick gives him “Why does it seem like everyone wants to talk to lord Blood tonight? Does no one realize he’s insane?”

“Well, isn’t that a folly. Aren’t we all insane in are own way?” Sylick frowns, then insists “Also weather he’s insane or not I still require an audience with him.” 

“His insanity is the price of his Gahumati or I guess you could call it magic in a way but it isn’t exactly magic its more like an expression of our soul.” Macaw answers quietly from Polars side. Sylick tilts his head in thought and intrigue at the new information.

“Is insanity the only cost that is incurred for you Gahumati?”

“Well, its your funeral. I guess you can pick a time for it, and hope to what every you worship that he’s at lest partly lucid at the time.” Shadow shrugs in sudden indifference to the demon king. His eyes simmer in annoyance with Sylick.

“Then let us be off. Much to do with very little time.” Sylick says ignorant of Shadows annoyance, as he moves to the busted up door.

“Whoa, you aren’t coming to the king. No one comes to the king but our own. Besides our dwellings are hidden. No road comes near them.” Shadow lies through his teeth. The only thing hidden about the castle is the underground servants’ quarters that go about five stories below the entire complex. The buildings and surrounding pastures are clearly visible from a satellite photograph. Tiger thinks with a sigh.

“You honestly think I don’t already know where you compound is?” Sylick says indignantly, “That’s just insulting. Didn’t you stop to think why a large demon nest would pop up here of all places. We are maybe a three-mile straight shoot from your guys’ base of operations.” Sylick says continuing in an indulgent and patient tone as if he was dealing with a child. 

“Well that explains the stupidity of having a nest so close to our territory but that doesn’t explain having a party knowing that we could attack you when we found this nest.” Shadow says confused his eyebrows drawing in towards dis dark chocolate colored eyes. Sylick smiles playfully letting his head roll loosely to the side. 

“I hosted a party because I wanted to have a party.” Sylick answers with a grin widening across his face. 

“What’s taking so long boys?” Bloods voice drifts through the open door and the large male stumbles almost drunkenly into the room.

“Sorry, Lord Dread, Lord Shadow, he burst out of the complex and his mate Lady Flesh wanted someone to go with him to make sure he stayed out of trouble while she was busy with Lady Heart.” A melodious voice flouts from be hind Blood and a red head male steps out from be hind the crazed king. He was dressed in red leather pants and jacket with a black muscle shirt underneath. 

“Lust, where’s Claymore?” Tiger asks from next to Shadow. A flush lights Lust’s cheeks up and he avoids eye contact.

“Um, he’s busy at the moment with personal matters.” Lust says hesitantly

“Without you?” Tiger asks tilting his head curiously

“Lust!” A terrified scream reverberates through the air. Lusts eyes widen in horror, his entire body tensing and he whirls on his heel a human woman runs into the room at top speed, barreling straight into Lust. 

“Clarissa? Why are you here? where’s Claymore at?” Lust panics and looks out the door waiting for who ever had chased her. Hissing and snapping came from outside as well as the tell tell sound of a sword swinging through the air, “Claymore!” Lust moves the women called Clarissa behind him and charges out the door with Blood right behind him seeming completely sane and sober now. The room becomes uncomfortably silent. Tiger eyes the shaking women that had run into the room. She was dressed in a t-shirt and Hoody and had on blue jeans and slip-on flats

“Well this is messed up.” Tiger says into the silent room, “Clarissa, who are you to Lust? How does he know you so well? Also why did he ask you about Claymore?” Tiger interrogates the casually dressed women

“I’m Claymore’s and Lust’s mate. I have been for three years now. They where trying to hide me. Claymore came to move me to a different place tonight. We got attacked. We use Claymore’s horse to get away but they followed. Then we ended up on foot in the forest and saw Lust and Blood walking through but we where to far away to call out or catch up.” Clarissa says shakily in between heavy breaths. Suddenly Lust flies through the door hitting the wall opposite it. He crumples to the floor with a muffled groan 

“Ouch! that hurt a lot!” Lust growls at the door before rushing through it again. The sound of hand-to-hand fighting can now sound clearly through the silent room. 

“What?” Tiger growls in surprise then charges the door with the rest of the attack team on his heels. Sylick reaches the door right behind them. Chaos rained in the yard with Blood, Claymore, and Lust fighting back at lest three dozen other Laminati. The fallen, how sad to fall to such a state as this? So mindless and ravenous, must be painful Tiger thinks detachedly Damn the side effect of using my power is kicking in. I shouldn’t use my power in this fight. Oh well time for my whips. The roars of the tigers and the polar bears rend the air as the four animals charge out of the woods and hurl themselves into the fight. 

The wolves charged out of the woods as a pack with Day and Night leading them. They snap and growl at each other for position as the stream across the field and like the others throw themselves into the battle. The wolves take out a dozen in a single surge and the tigers and polars take out another half dozen. Without a second thought Tiger throws himself out of the door and into the battle. 

He tugs his whips free, swinging the whips with a sharp controlled flick of his wrist Tiger ensnares a large male. The male falls, landing hard on his hands and tries to roll but Wolf catches him first with a large bowie knife that flashes across his bicep biting deep into the male’s arm. The male then twits free and rounds to pounce on Wolf. Instinctively, Tiger lashes out with his whips. One whip connects, and lashes across the knife wound that Wolf had left in the mans arm. The second whip wraps itself around the mans throat and with a sharp tug on the whip from Tiger tightens the whip. 

The man struggles to breath as his fingers pull at the whip wrapped around his neck. Turning blue, the male drops to the ground hands still clawing at the whip. We can never be soft or hesitant, least we be the ones fighting for breath. Tiger thinks as Wolf stabs the male in the heart and moves on to the next Fallen that crosses his path. More of the fallen rush from the trees. 

Two lions leap from their concealed spots on the forest edge and force the fallen into a narrow stream by snapping and clawing at them even taking a few down along the way. the female lions contain the rest of the fallen and make them form a column directed to us to pick off as we choose. With a wave of his hand Tiger, sends the tigers to help the lions. Then the wolves peel away from the battle as well a few seconds later. As the animals hold the fallen at bay, Tiger quickly dispatches three more fallen with a few precise flicks of his whips. The others are just as fast as the other eight in the raiding party burst into the fight with determination.

“Blood, my Lord, you shouldn’t use your Gahumati for this. Please let us, your guard, to handle this.” Shadow says to the insane king fighting beside him. The king smiles playfully showing no signs of exertion from the fight, with deft movements he dispatches his opponents. The animals manage to incapacitate or killed half of the fallen that where in their funnel as they continue to push forward. More continue to pour into the funnel, fueling the wave of Fallen. 

“Why should I? I enjoy the insanity, its pretty fun to be me.” Blood says in a playful, and half insane manner as he sidesteps a haphazard attack from a Fallen

Now, I can truly see why he’s the king. Nothing seems to faze or stress him, and look at him fight he’s amazing. Tiger says telepathically to Wolf a mischievous smile playing across Tigers lips as he moves gracefully from fight to fight. The wave of Fallen that the animals had funneled and herded finally reach Tiger as he finishes with the last of his section of the original group. 

As one, Tiger and the rest turn to face the new group of Fallen. When did they get so smart? Wolfs voice sounds in Tigers mind with a playful air. Moving as one unite the guard converge behind Blood and quickly taking down the second wave of Fallen. 

“Damn they where all to far gone to save.” Lust says irritated, Claymore grabs Lust and pulls him into the house quickly. Shrugging, Tiger follow the pair in without a second glance.


End file.
